The Island
by hallokitty
Summary: an AU fic, about bulma and vegeta. bulma's plane crashes on an island, little does she know that a certain saiya-jin has been living on the island for some time.
1. the plane, boss, the plane

okay, this is an AU fic about Vegeta and Bulma....please ignore my horrible spelling mistakes!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff...I only worship it!   
  
  
  
The Island  
  
The plane shuddered and groaned as it plummeted towards the earth. Bulma tried   
  
frantically to press buttons and pull levers, anything to get the plane to move again.  
  
"I can fix this, I can fix this." She chanted, trying to make herself believe it. She   
  
knew she couldn't though. Black smoke billowed out the back of the plane. Smoke was   
  
never very promising when it came to machines. Bulma could hear the sound of high   
  
pitched shrieking. She wondered where the sound was coming from, before she realized   
  
she was screaming. The ground became closer and closer. There was no more time to fix   
  
the plane. As a last resort she pressed the eject button, but it was too late. There was an   
  
explosion as the plane hit the ground and for Bulma there was only blackness.  
  
The black haired man lifted his head as he heard the plane explode. He   
  
absentmindly wondered if there might be anything of use to him in the wreckage.   
  
Shrugging, he went back to skinning the animal he had killed with his bare hands. He   
  
would look later. Of course, he never thought to wonder if there were any survivors.  
  
Bulma groaned as she awoke with the most awful headache she had ever had in her   
  
entire life. Where was she? What had happened? She looked around at her surroundings.   
  
She was lying on a beach, there was sand everywhere. Pieces of her plane were floating in   
  
the water surrounding this...this...island? She remember now. She had been flying to a   
  
convention over seas. She ran the company Capsule Corps., so traveling a lot was   
  
something she was used to and flying herself was no big deal. Bulma had flown for a long   
  
time and was highly trained, but even the most highly trained people run into problems   
  
now and then. Her plane had made some strange noises, caught on fire and had started to   
  
descend towards the water. It was a miracle that she had crashed near this island. She   
  
groaned.  
  
"Is there anything on this island? All I see is sand, water, and palm trees. Kami,   
  
save me." With great effort Bulma sat up and checked herself over. Amazingly she had no   
  
broken bones. She had a few bruises and cuts but nothing very major. It seemed as though   
  
she were meant to be kept alive, but for what purpose?   
  
The black haired man sat up in a tree, scowling down at the blue haired woman.   
  
How the hell could she survive a crash like that? And why the hell did she have to land on   
  
HIS sanctuary. He waved his tail, deep in thought. What was he to do? He didn't want to   
  
kill her, he didn't like the taste of earthlings. The woman didn't seem that strong, she would   
  
probably die in a few days, but it was best to keep an eye on her anyway. With that the   
  
man disappeared into the forest, back to where he had come.   
  
Bulma had tried to salvage objects on the plane that she could use to survive. All   
  
she had found was a suitcase with some of her clothes and a bathing suit, and a bag of   
  
soggy chips. The chips were not going to help her. Bulma sighed. She didn't know what   
  
she was going to do.   
  
"I'll just have to use all my brain power, I am one of the smarter people on this   
  
planet. I just have to come up with something." She thought outloud. So Bulma got to   
  
work right away building a shelter to keep herself out of the rain. She took the big leaves   
  
that she had found on a certain plant and tied them to a branch just above her head. This   
  
made a sort of umbrella and she had only tied a few leaves.  
  
"See, everything will be fine." She reassured herself throughout her work.  
  
The black haired man watched the blue haired woman put together a shelter for   
  
herself. He had to admit he was impressed. She was smarter than she looked, maybe she   
  
would survive longer then he had thought. The man was already starting to get more   
  
interested in this woman. She was obviously beautiful to look at, it made the man wish to   
  
get closer to her. He had not been near a woman in quite a long time, and she did not seem   
  
to be stupid. This alone amazed him, it was not often that you saw such beautiful woman   
  
with any sort of intelligence. The man's tail twitched as he watched the woman. If she   
  
survived throughout the month, he vowed, he would attempt to meet her.  
  
Bulma had been on the island for a week now. She had built herself a tent like   
  
shelter and had made herself tools to catch animals to eat. Now, she didn't bother to   
  
change clothes, she wore her bathing suit everyday. Bulma had not fully explored the   
  
island yet. She was afraid of what she might find, already she could swear she had seen a   
  
large animal with a long tail watching her from the treetops. After she had seen it, Bulma   
  
had spent hours sharpening a long stick for protection. She did not want to meet that   
  
animal unprotected, whatever it was.  
  
The black haired man could hardly wait for a month to be up. This woman was   
  
intriguing. He would spend hours hiding in the shrubbery just observing her. Sometimes he   
  
could hear her talking to herself. She would speak of what she did on the island or her   
  
family and friends at home. Some people named Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, Krillin, and she   
  
seemed to be especially fond of someone named Yamcha. Sometimes he would wish that   
  
she would speak his name, although she had probably never heard it. He hadn't heard his   
  
name in such a long time. He hadn't even heard his own voice in months. He loathed the   
  
idea of needing companionship, but he wished to have someone to at least argue with. He   
  
sighed. When he had come to this island to escape from humanity he had no idea how   
  
much he had needed it. Of course, he could leave anytime, but he wasn't. He told himself   
  
that it was because he still couldn't stand being around the moronic people of this planet,   
  
but deep inside he knew that it was this woman. The man growled angrily at his own   
  
foolish thoughts. What was he thinking of? He did not need anyone, nor would he ever. He   
  
turned back into the foliage, to escape from his own thoughts.  
  
Bulma sat quietly in front of the fire she had made. She missed home very much. If   
  
only there was a way to contact the outside world. There had been no equipment from the   
  
plane to use, it had all been blown to pieces. She must keep hope. Her friends at home   
  
must be looking for her. Yes! Goku would come and find her! He must know that she is   
  
still alive, he will figure out a way to come save her! Then Bulma remembered how bright   
  
her friend Goku was. He wouldn't know she was still alive, the thought had probably never   
  
crossed his small mind. He still had problems remembering Bulma's phone number and   
  
they had been friends almost all their lives. Bulma covered her face with her hands and   
  
began to cry. She let out all her frustrations and fears in the sobs that ravaged her body. No   
  
one would find her and she would die on this island!  
  
"Why? Why did I have to fly to that stupid conference and get stuck on this stupid   
  
island! I'll be here for the rest of my life! I'm alone on this island, no one can help me   
  
now!" She cried into her hands.   
  
"Not exactly." a gruff voice spoke beside her.   
  
End of Part 1! Hope y'all liked it! Please tell me! hallokitty1@juno.com  
  
  



	2. The Saiya-jin Prince

Here it is! Part two of my glorious story! Read on to find out what happens to the famous couple of DBZ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...blah, blah! don't sue me!  
  
  
The Island  
part 2  
  
"Not exactly." a gruff voice spoke beside her. Bulma jumped into the air in fright.   
  
Turning, she saw what had been watching her from the treetops. He was a man in every   
  
way except for his long furry tail and his pointed canines that she could see as he smirked   
  
down at her. She had known Goku and Gohan her whole life, she knew what he was. It   
  
seemed impossible, since Goku and Gohan were supposed to be the only Saiya-jins left.  
  
"You're a Saiya-jin." She whispered softly. The man rolled his eyes at her, irritating   
  
her right away. He crossed his arms and Bulma was surprised by how many muscles he   
  
had, he wasn't a very big man. He looked to be only a little bit taller than she, but he   
  
looked down at her like he was a giant.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Saiya-jin. I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins. This is my island, woman."   
  
He growled. Bulma stood up. Who the hell was this Saiya-jin to treat her like this? She   
  
deserved respect. She crossed her arms, mirroring him.  
  
"My name is Bulma, not woman. What is your name, Prince of Saiya-jins?" The   
  
man looked down at her regally.  
  
"My name is Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta didn't want to admit the pleasure he had felt when she had called him the   
  
Prince of Saiya-jins. No one had called him that since his beloved planet had exploded.   
  
Vegeta hated to admit it, but he was enjoying the banter that he and this woman were   
  
having. Already, she looked irritated by him. He enjoyed making people angry, especially   
  
this little one with the short temper. This woman was going to be fun.  
  
"Vegeta, huh? Well, Vegeta how the hell long have you been on this island, and   
  
why the hell haven't you helped me?" Bulma said glaring coldly at Vegeta. How could this   
  
person make her angry so quickly? She had never met anyone so intent on upsetting her in   
  
all her life. He snorted.  
  
"What interest would it have been to me to help you? I don't have to waste my time   
  
baby-sitting a pitiful woman." He growled. Surely, that would make the woman angry. He   
  
was right. Bulma's eyes seemed to turn red with anger. Vegeta was sure that if she was a   
  
Saiya-jin she would of blasted him away.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? ME? A PITIFUL WOMAN?! DID   
  
YOU NOT SEE THE SHELTER I MADE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM ALIVE?!   
  
AFTER A GODDAMN PLANE CRASH?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM HEALTHY   
  
AND CAUGHT, SKINNED, AND COOKED MY OWN FOOD?! WHO THE HELL   
  
ARE YOU CALLING PITIFUL, PRINCE OF MONKEYS?!" Bulma screamed. The   
  
Prince of Saiya-jins didn't dare flinch, although her loud voice was torture to his sensitive   
  
ears. She was very angry, but Vegeta could not help but notice how absolutely beautiful   
  
this small woman was. Her most admirable feature was that she was showing no fear in   
  
front of him. She knew what he was. He could have easily killed her, yet she never   
  
trembled. She looked him straight in the eye and told him what she thought of him. He was   
  
beginning to like this woman.  
  
"So you have," Vegeta said simply. Bulma's anger deflated instantly. Is that all he   
  
had to say? "But if you're not pitiful, how come you are still on this island?" Bulma was   
  
instantly stunned by that last comment. She sat down in the sand and stared out into the   
  
ocean. The stupid monkey was right. Over and over again she had considered ways to get   
  
off the island, but had never come to an answer. She was supposed to be one of the   
  
smartest female scientists in the entire world, and couldn't even find a way to get off this   
  
island!! Bulma sighed.   
  
"You're right..." She whispered. She heard a "Hmmph." of satisfaction from   
  
Vegeta. Bulma tried to keep back tears. Why did this have to happen to me? I did   
  
everything right! And none of my friends have come to look for me, but that shouldn't   
  
matter. I'm smart, I should be able to figure out a way to get out of this. I've been in worst   
  
situations with Goku, you know, scary aliens trying to kill everyone....   
  
Vegeta watched the trembling woman next to him. Her chin looked all wobbly as   
  
she tried to stop the liquid from spilling from her eyes. He had a strange need to put his   
  
arms around her, but another part of him was rolling his eyes. This is why I left civilization,   
  
he thought, to get away from woman and all their stupid crying! He didn't know how to   
  
react. He was always told that crying was for the weak, he himself had never cried. All his   
  
thoughts on whether he should comfort the woman dissipated, as the woman's emotions   
  
changed from sadness, and self pity to rage.   
  
She made a growling noise, picking up a rock she threw it as hard as she could out   
  
into the water.   
  
"STUPID ISLAND!!! STUPID PLANE THAT HAD TO STUPID CRASH!!!   
  
STUPID FRIENDS THAT WON'T EVEN COME AND LOOK FOR ME!! STUPID   
  
ME!!!." Bulma screamed. She was mildly aware that Vegeta had flinched and covered his   
  
ears. She looked over at him, and scowled.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP, WOMAN?!!" He snapped at her, his tail twitching in   
  
agitation. Bulma crossed her arms, and pouted like a small child who hadn't gotten her   
  
way.  
  
"I already have, monkey." Vegeta took his hands off his ears, and frowned at her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Do you always scream like that?"   
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"Only when a stupid prince of monkeys makes me angry." Vegeta growled at her.  
  
"You will show me respect, woman. I am the prince of all Saiya-jins!" Bulma stood   
  
straighter and looked Vegeta straight in the eye, making him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"When you start showing me respect, I'll return the favor, but until then.."She left   
  
the sentence unfinished and grinned. Vegeta was scowling at her. Why did he have to give   
  
her respect? He was prince! Not a lowly slave woman like this woman. Vegeta watched the   
  
woman walk up the beach towards her shelter. Maybe he would stay around, he wanted to   
  
see what else this woman would do.  
  
Bulma glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the prince who was watching   
  
her. She had to admit it, he was very handsome, but she still thought he was a jerk. She   
  
sighed, what a long strange trip this was going to be.  
  
End of Part 2! Like? Not like? email me with suggestion! hallokitty1@juno.com  
  
  



	3. can you fly?

Ahhhh..a new chapter! This took me forever! I had a little case of writer's block....but I did it...so here it is!  
Disclaimer: don't sue me, don't sue me, don't sue me, don't sue me...ya get the idea!  
  
  
The Island  
part 3  
  
Bulma looked out across the fire at Vegeta, it had been weeks since their meeting,   
  
and she was starting to wonder why he was sticking around. She took another bite of the   
  
delicious rabbit that Vegeta had caught and cooked, he was much better at it then her,   
  
though she would never admit it. His coal black eyes watched her, never moving.   
  
Sometimes it would make her uncomfortable to be constantly observed she felt like she   
  
was in a cage or something. She cleared her throat. If she was going to ask him the   
  
question she had been thinking about these past weeks, now was a good a time as any.  
  
"Ah-hem....ahhhh...Vegeta?" Bulma asked cautiously. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow,   
  
and seemed annoyed at being interrupted when he was eating. She took that as a bad sign,   
  
but she continued.  
  
"Ummm...I was just...ahhh-mmmm," She mumbled. Vegeta rolled his eyes and set   
  
down his food. Well, she had his attention. He glared at her.  
  
"Spit it out, woman." He growled. Bulma giggled nervously, which only seemed to   
  
irritate him.  
  
"I was curious....ummm...this sounds stupid.."   
  
"Everything you say sounds stupid." Vegeta interrupted, and she glared at him.   
  
Why did he always end up pissing her off in every conversation they had?  
  
"As I was ummm...asking...errrr..Vegeta,   
  
well..iknowthatGokuandGohancanflyandiwasjustwonderingifyoucanfly,notthatyouhavetoan  
  
swermyquestioniwasjustwondering..." She spit out in a tumble of words that made Vegeta   
  
look slightly confused. He leaned forward his meal forgotten.  
  
"Are you asking me if I can fly, woman?" Bulma blushed before she could stop   
  
herself, it sounded so stupid. She never thought she would hear herself asking a strange   
  
man if he could fly, it was ridiculous...but then again she had met Goku and Gohan and it   
  
wasn't so stupid when she saw them in flight. She had looked away, but now glanced up   
  
when she heard Vegeta chuckling.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" He asked levitating, resting his elbow on his   
  
crossed legs. She made a small gasp, so he could! Kame had answered her prayers!! She   
  
stood up and made a small whooping nose.  
  
"You can fly!!!" She cried jumping up and down under his floating form.   
  
Vegeta looked down at the woman below him jumping, and laughing. He didn't   
  
think him flying was that great. Maybe she had never seen it before, but this much   
  
enthusiasm was uncalled for. She grinned up at him.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" She yelped, stretching her arms up at him. He   
  
could feel it coming, he knew what she would say.   
  
"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." He mumbled already floating back down   
  
to the ground. Bulma startled him by grabbing his arms, and pulling him close to her body.  
  
"You can take me home!!! You can get me off this island!! Oh, Vegeta, thank   
  
you!" She cried. Vegeta immediately turned away, he couldn't. He would never go back to   
  
that hell hole called civilization. He hated it there, the island was his. He could do whatever   
  
he wanted.   
  
"Who said I would fly you anywhere, woman? I've got better things to do." He   
  
growled. Bulma immediately stopped jumping, and her face fell.  
  
"What?" She asked in a small voice. Vegeta started to walk away from her.  
  
"I said, I won't take you. No one ever said I wanted to go anywhere." He mumbled.   
  
Bulma rushed up behind him and grabbed his arm. She turned him to her, and looked up   
  
at him. Vegeta looked away, not wanting to see into those dark blue depths.  
  
"You won't leave just to take me off this island....to save me?" Vegeta didn't   
  
answer.   
  
"Don't you want to get me off this island..I thought you said you hated babysitting   
  
me?" She asked her voice getting louder. Vegeta glared at her. Of course he did!   
  
Everywhere he went the damn woman did, and everything he did he did it to keep her   
  
alive. She even invaded his thoughts. He just didn't want to leave the island, because he   
  
hated the earth. This island was his safe haven and he couldn't risk leaving it...not even for   
  
a second. At least thats what he kept telling himself.  
  
"Woman, if there is anyone in this world that I couldn't care less about, then it   
  
would be you! So find your own way off this island. Do I have to do everything for you!?"   
  
He flew off into the trees just as he saw her tears begin to fall.   
  
Vegeta landed on a tree branch and sat down. It really wasn't a big deal, taking the   
  
woman back to her home. It would take him only minutes...then why was he so against   
  
doing it? Admit it Vegeta, one part of his brain countered, you want Bulma all to yourself.   
  
Shut up, another part growled, I am the Prince of Saiya-jins I don't have to do anything.   
  
I've already done that woman a favor just by keeping her alive. Right, the other part said   
  
again, then why does your heart do a little flip flop everytime you see her? Why do you   
  
care so much about your appearance now that she's here? And why were you so happy that   
  
Bulma was impressed by your flying? Vegeta growled loudly.  
  
"Shut up!!! I hate that woman! She makes my life miserable! She's ugly, and not fit   
  
for a Saiya-jin of my class!!" But that one part of his brain just laughed at him, making him   
  
wish Bulma had never come to this island in the first place, and given him all these damn   
  
feelings.  
  
Good? Bad? I know my chapters aren't that long.. OH WELL! you'll live! Want to flame me? Go right ahead, but have a good reason for your complaints or else I can't take you seriously. hallokitty1@juno.com.  
  
  



	4. pervert!

Hey y'all! Part 4 is out! This chapter also took me awhile...cuz ya know...damn writers block.  
Disclaimer: Funimation rocks! It's all them....no legal action should be taken.  
The Island  
part 4  
  
Bulma stared off at the setting sun, the sun she wished to be watching with her   
  
friends. Her friends she hadn't seen in what seemed like ages. Time passed so slowly on the   
  
island, and Bulma was so lonely. Of course, she had Vegeta, but most of the time talking   
  
to Vegeta was like talking to a tree stump. He rarely had any feelings or emotions on   
  
anything, except for him taking her off the island. Since the night she had asked him to fly   
  
her home she had brought the subject up again several times. Every time Vegeta would say   
  
he couldn't care less about Bulma and her problems then fly off for hours. Bulma sighed   
  
loudly. If he disliked her so much how come he would always come back, and when he did   
  
he would bring something for Bulma to eat and cook it for her. It was almost like he was   
  
apologizing.   
  
"Stupid Monkey." She muttered, but even as she said these words she couldn't help   
  
but think of how much she really did like him. Sure, he was stubborn and thought the   
  
world should cower at his feet, but she couldn't see herself without him now. Bulma did   
  
really like to talk to him, even if most of the time he wouldn't say anything back, and would   
  
grunt about "stupid earth women." He did listen, you had to give him that. That was a lot   
  
better than most of the earth male population. She had even found herself day-dreaming   
  
about Vegeta the other day, and now even found his tail incredibly cute.   
  
"Women, why do you keep sitting there sighing like that?" Vegeta's gruff voice   
  
broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up into his black eyes. She smiled.  
  
" Just thinking, Veggie." She said. Bulma had now gotten very attached to calling   
  
Vegeta, Veggie or Veggie-chan because she knew he didn't like it. That was all the more   
  
reason to do it. On cue, Vegeta rolled his eyes and gave a growl.  
  
" Why do you call me Veggie!! I am a prince! I should be addressed with respect!!"   
  
Bulma just giggled, and got up, wrapping her arm around his. She instantly felt him tense   
  
at her touch and felt a certain satisfaction at making the Prince of Saiya-jins so   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"So, what did you catch tonight, Veggie-chan?" Bulma asked completely ignoring   
  
what he had said to her seconds before. Vegeta just sighed and led her towards the fire that   
  
was glowing warmly in the now dark night. Both sat at opposite ends of the fire as they   
  
usually did, and began to dig into the feast Vegeta had prepared. Bulma didn't know how   
  
he did it; the food tasted great!   
  
"MMM... this is good, Vegeta." She said licking her lips. The only response she got   
  
was a "hmmph." Vegeta wasn't really talkative when it was mealtime..not that he was really   
  
that talkative in the first place....hell, the man was anti-social. Rolling her eyes, Bulma gave   
  
up on having a conversation with him...like it was ever going to happen.  
  
After she was finished eating she stood up and dusted off.  
  
"Well, I'm going to clean off...bye Veggie!" She waved as she strode off into the   
  
woods taking a torch to light her way. It was Bulma's great stroke of luck that she had   
  
found a nice hot spring in a clearing in the woods weeks before. It was perfect for bathing.   
  
She peeled off her dirty clothes and set them down by the spring to wash later. She tested   
  
the water, and finding it satisfactory she got in. Bulma leaned back against a rock and   
  
sighed. It felt sooo good, on her aching muscles. Steam rose all around her, and taking a   
  
deep breath she dipped her head in the water scrubbing.   
  
Vegeta watched the woods where Bulma had disappeared..it had been at least an   
  
hour! He really hated to admit it, but he was starting to get worried. Stupid baka, He   
  
thought sneering, probably got lost. He knew that he would regret it later, but Vegeta stood   
  
up and went to search for the blue haired female.   
  
Walking through the woods, he followed the feel of her weak ki. He was getting   
  
closer, he could tell...and he could hear...the faint sound of....splashing? Vegeta crept at   
  
the edge of the clearing to see....BULMA BATHING?! The light from the torch she had   
  
carried was still well lit, and he could see her bare back facing him. The dim light lit all the   
  
beautiful contours of her body. Her long hair shone, as she poured more water over it to   
  
rinse it. Vegeta's eyes were as big as saucepans...he really should turn around now....really   
  
should turn around....any minute he- At that moment his foot slipped and he stepped on a   
  
dry twig, and as it broke it made a loud crack! Awww.....Fu- Bulma turned eyes wide, and   
  
Vegeta eyes were even wider as he could now see EVERYTHING. With that his nose   
  
started to bleed. Bulma instantly covered herself with her hands and started to scream.  
  
"YOU PERVVVVEEEERRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta did the only thing he knew   
  
to do...he ran. Bulma's never going to forgive me for that....He thought racing through the   
  
thick brush but I don't regret it for a second.... A smirk found his face as he thought of the   
  
little female's form, he began to chuckle. Not for a second....   
  
The Next Day...  
  
Bulma glanced to where Vegeta was meditating in the sand. He acted as if nothing   
  
had happened, she on the other hand she could not even look at him. Her face became   
  
warm as she blushed thinking of the expression on his face when he saw her. A complete   
  
look of shock had come over his face, but then a flicker of emotion she could not place   
  
appeared. After that his nose had bled. Bulma groaned in exasperation...what did it all   
  
mean?!  
  
"Woman, will you shut up!? How do you expect me to meditate with you making   
  
all those noises?" Vegeta growled, eyes still closed.   
  
" At least I'm not a big perverted monkey that watches people while they're bathing"   
  
she muttered under her breath. Bulma could hear him snorting with disbelief.  
  
" Not much to look at."   
  
" Oh really?" she asked getting up, and standing in front of Vegeta. He opened his   
  
eyes and looked up at her. " If I'm not much to look at, then why did your nose   
  
bleed...hmmmm?"   
  
His eyes widened at the question. Why indeed, he asked himself. Sure, she was   
  
beautiful in every way. To her long aqua hair that cascaded down her shoulders like a silent   
  
waterfall, to her volumptious figure that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. Vegeta's gasped...   
  
did he just think that?!   
  
" My nose bled because I have never seen such ugliness." He gasped. Bulma's   
  
laughter rang through the air, it sounded like tinkling bells. She was laughing at him, and it   
  
made him furious.  
  
"Right, Vegeta. I pity you for having to look at my disfigurement everyday," She   
  
mocked. Bulma put her hands behind her head, and did a pose. " You wish you could have   
  
this." He growled and got up, frustrated by the sudden impulse to pull her into his arms.  
  
" Leave me alone, woman, you've been away from your weakling males too long."   
  
Bulma looked after the angry man walking away, Maybe I have, she thought with a   
  
sigh. Because just now I was almost hoping that Vegeta would pull me into his arms.  
  
i promise more romance will happen soon..cept i really don't know how to do it...if anyones got any ideas..please share! hallokitty1@juno.com.  
  
  
  



	5. what's your sign, man.

yes, here it is...part 5! aren't you all excited? i sure am! so read!  
  
disclaimer: lalalalallaa.....funimation....laalallaa they own them...dbz rocks!  
  
The Island  
part 5  
  
Life on the island could not get any more boring. Bulma was laying on her back,   
  
watching the clouds pass by as she now did everyday. Not much else to do. She glanced   
  
over at Vegeta; meditating...as always. What was meditating? It had to be really great if   
  
Vegeta did it all the time. Bulma rolled over onto her stomach, and put her head in her   
  
hands; watching him. He was cross -legged and floating slightly over the sand. His arms   
  
were crossed, and his face was set in his forever scowl. Suddenly the scowl deepened.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me, woman?" He grumbled. Bulma's eyebrows rose in   
  
surprise.  
  
"How did you know I was watching you, Veggie - chan?" Vegeta's eyes opened,   
  
and she could see his annoyance. He glared at her. Bulma smiled innocently unaware at   
  
how much it affected Vegeta, although he would never show it.   
  
"Because I can feel your big dumb eyes looking at me! Don't you have something   
  
to do? Like maybe wash my clothes?" Now it was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes. She sat up   
  
and crossed her arms, unconciously mirroring his stance.  
  
"If I wanted to entertain myself, washing your clothes wouldn't be first on my list."   
  
Vegeta snorted and closed his eyes, trying to go back to meditating. He tried, but couldn't   
  
knowing those blue eyes were watching his every breath.  
  
"What is meditating?" Bulma asked suddenly, startling Vegeta. Why did she have to   
  
ask so many questions? Wasn't she the scientist that knew everything? He sighed.  
  
" It's concentrating very hard on your innerstrength, and self. Something you could   
  
never do. It helps me to fight. " He could feel Bulma's frown, and secretly smiled, betting   
  
that she was mimicking him.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, and mouthed the prince's words. What a stuck up monkey!   
  
She wondered if any girls had ever liked a prince such as this. Who would want to sleep   
  
with a guy that's always complaining, and bitching? She certainly wouldn't....right...she sure   
  
wouldn't. Even as she thought this she felt a pang of jealousy thinking of Vegeta with   
  
another women.  
  
" Have you slept with many people?" She asked before she could stop herself.   
  
Vegeta's eyes popped open, and he fell onto the sand; landing face first. He sat up   
  
sputtering, and coughing.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Bulma shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. She tugged on   
  
a strand of hair, and looked up at Vegeta.  
  
" I was just wondering how many women you've slept with." His eyes widened   
  
again, but he seemed to be calming down. She hadn't meant for this to be such a big   
  
deal...it was just a little question, right?  
  
Why did she want to know THAT? What would even make her think of him like \  
  
that? Suddenly a smug grin appeared on his face. So this little woman liked him a lot more   
  
than he had thought. Well, then he'd just have to play along.  
  
"If I answer that question, you have to answer it too." At that, Bulma's eyes grew   
  
big and she shook her head.   
  
" Then I withdrawal my question....never mind. Forget that I ever asked." Vegeta   
  
shook his finger at her. His smirk teasing. Bulma bit her bottom lip. She had never figured   
  
that he would ever be interested in her own sex life. She assumed he only thought about   
  
himself. Or maybe this was just another ploy to be cruel.  
  
" You already asked, you can't withdrawal. You can't just ask and expect me to   
  
forget it." Bulma sighed, giving in. She waved her hand, signaling she wanted to hear his   
  
answer.  
  
" I have slept with quite a few women. Being the prince of a planet has its...."   
  
Vegeta paused. " perks...Woman practically threw themselves at me. I slept with many   
  
women without even knowing their names." Bulma glared angrily. " I know, it was horrible   
  
of me to do so. I took advantage of them, but I was still a young man, and knew nothing   
  
but of my own hunger and pleasure. I don't even feel very much remorse about it, it was   
  
fun for me, and they got what they wanted. " He paused again, seeing Bulma rolling her   
  
eyes.  
  
" You speak like it was privilege for them." Vegeta smirked again.  
  
"It was. But now, I would never do that. It is in my Saiya-jin blood to have a mate   
  
at this time. A mate is for life. " Bulma didn't look convinced. She scooted closer in the   
  
warm sand next to Vegeta.  
  
" You mean, for life? Like, forever?" She asked curiously. He smirked again   
  
looking down at the small woman hugging her legs. She really did remind him of a child   
  
sometimes. It was rather endearing.  
  
"Yes, forever. You ask really moronic questions, woman." Bulma frowned at him;   
  
smacking his leg.  
  
" It's not moronic, monkey! I just find it hard to believe that you would want a mate   
  
for life, after you've slept with so many women." She said emphasizing many. Vegeta   
  
rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"It is part of my heritage to have a mate for life, it's called bonding. Every Saiya- jin   
  
does it."   
  
"What's bonding?" Bulma asked tilting her head to the side. Vegeta watched the   
  
sun filter through her hair, her aqua highlights shining. She really was beautiful when she   
  
wasn't screaming. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"When two Saiya-jins fall in love they bond. To bond, the male bites the female's   
  
neck. This binds the two together forever in body and spirit. It's supposed to be a very   
  
powerful force. The sensations during bonding are told to be unlike anything else that can   
  
be felt." He had been looking out at the ocean, and glanced down to see Bulma staring   
  
dreamily at him.   
  
"Wow. That's so amazing. And you never leave that person for the rest of your   
  
life?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Never." It was now Bulma's turn to stare off into the depths of the ocean. What   
  
would that be like? To have a man that would never leave you, that was almost like...a part   
  
of you. It certainly would have solved her a lot of heartbreak. Bulma felt a nudge at her   
  
side, she looked over at Vegeta. He scowled at her expectantly. He wasn't going to pour his   
  
thoughts out to her, and have nothing in return.  
  
"It's your turn." He reminded her. Bulma sighed, and glared down at the sand.   
  
"I have only slept with one man. He was my first lover, and also my first romance,"   
  
she took a minute to regain composure. She gulped down the lump forming in her throat. "   
  
I remember how special it was. He took me to the beach..much like this beach. We had a   
  
picnic, and candles. It was really beautiful...and there on the sand, I gave myself to him.   
  
After that night, everything went sort of sour. He had what he wanted. On nights we   
  
would have dates, he would call and tell me he was detained with work and couldn't make   
  
it, or that he was sick. I believed him, I believed it all. I was so blind to my love that I   
  
couldn't smell the perfume, or see the smudge of lipstick on his shirt collar. I was too in   
  
love." Bulma stopped and put a hand over her mouth to squelch a sob. She hadn't meant   
  
for herself to get to emotional, but she supossed it had to happen sometime. She had never   
  
told anyone of how she felt, she had buried herself in her work. All the while she   
  
pretended like it didn't matter, only now when she was trapped on a island with a grouchy   
  
monkey could she see. " One night, I was very depressed, because he had called to say that   
  
he was sick. I couldn't stand not being near him, so I decided to go to his apartment, to   
  
check on him. I even made him some soup, in hopes of making him feel better. As I stood   
  
outside the door, I could hear sounds coming from inside. They were not the sounds, of   
  
one person being sick and laying in bed, barely strong enough to hold the phone to his   
  
ear." She finally looked up at Vegeta. His look was of something Bulma never thought she   
  
would see, it was of caring, and pain...for her. "You can probably imagine what those   
  
sounds were....anyway, I barged in, yelling and screaming. I caught the both of   
  
them....sweat running down their bodies, tangled in the sheets. The sheets that I had gone   
  
with him to buy. I took the soup and dumped it over them. I told him that I never wanted   
  
to see his face again, and that we were over. Of course, there were no arguments from   
  
him. What could he say? That it was a mistake? That they had tripped and fallen into bed   
  
without their clothes on?" She laughed bitterly. "And that was the end of that. Is that what   
  
you wanted to hear, Vegeta?" Bulma gasped when she felt his cool palm running along   
  
her cheek. He tipped her head up, so that she could see his eyes.  
  
"You were treated more cruelly than I could have ever treated those women. There   
  
were no lies about my relationships. A real man would never be so hurtful to a woman, so   
  
beautiful and intelligent as you." Leaning over, he kissed her softly, gently as if she might   
  
shatter at his touch. Pulling back he brushed her hair away from her face. Bulma was too   
  
shocked to say anything. What had just happened?  
  
"Sharing is over." He said abruptly, and walked away into the darkness. Watching   
  
his retreating form, Bulma reached up and felt her lips. They were still tingling.   
  
Vegeta stomped throught the forest, trying to escape what he had just done. Now   
  
everything would be different. He didn't want to give in to this weakness, the feeling his   
  
heart did everytime she was around him. Stopping, he brought up his hand to touch his   
  
lips. He could feel hers there, inviting him to fall into her warmth. Shaking his head, he sat   
  
down beside a tree. What have you gotten yourself into, he asked himself.   
  
end of part 5! yay! see, i told you some romance would be coming soon! and thanks to everyone for all the awesome reviews, that means a lot to me! you guys are what keep me writing! read on!  
~*~hallokitty~*~   
  
  



	6. the kiss

yay! meow meow! ^_^;   
k...that means in hallokitty speak that my next part is up!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own funimation but i wish i did!  
  
The Island  
part 6  
  
It had now been almost a week since Bulma had even seen Vegeta. She was starting to   
  
worry as to whether he was ever going to come back. Sure, she didn't NEED him....no not   
  
at all. She could cook and catch her own food just fine, it was just that she kind of liked   
  
having him around. Sure, he was an asshole...but hey, no one could say that she was   
  
exactly lovely to be around all the time.   
  
Bulma sank into the sand, and hugged her legs. It seemed that everytime she   
  
became close to someone they left. It had happened with Yamucha and now it was   
  
happening with Vegeta. She had no idea what he was so upset with her about. Afterall, HE   
  
had kissed her. Even now, she could still feel his surprisingly soft lips trespassing hers;   
  
daring her to react. Afterward, he had looked so vulnerable, he had exposed his feelings to   
  
her, leaving himself wide open for hurt. His pride wouldn't let him take it, and that's why   
  
he had left. Bulma understood, she had felt that way sometimes too, but that certainly   
  
wasn't a reason to run. She remembered the wonderful words he had said to her. He had   
  
called her "beautiful" and "intelligent." Bulma had not even known these words existed in   
  
Vegeta's vocabulary. Especially when it came to herself. Reaching up she found that her   
  
cheeks were wet with tears. She was crying? Why was she crying?   
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Bulma. You can't let him invade you like that. Don't let   
  
him know how much that meant to you." But even as these words left her lips a sob   
  
erupted from her throat, and she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"How can a man like that love you?" She sobbed into the crook of her arm, "How   
  
can anyone?" Suddenly a darkness fell over her figure, and looking at the sand Bulma   
  
could see the shadow of a certain pointy haired figure.  
  
"Stop asking yourself foolish questions, woman." The shadow said gruffly.   
  
Turning, she looked up into the face of Vegeta. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and   
  
pulled her up into his arms. Bulma gasped. He was here?   
  
"Vegeta- I - I didn't think I would ever see you again." She whispered.  
  
"What did I tell you about those foolish questions....Bulma." Tipping her head up   
  
with his fingers, he leaned down and kissed Bulma with his entire soul. Her hands instantly   
  
wrapped around Vegeta's neck, and she held onto him like she was drowning. In a way,   
  
she was...drowning in him.  
  
He had take a big chance coming back. At first he didn't think that he ever would.   
  
He tried to convince himself that she meant nothing to him. It hadn't worked, everyday he   
  
thought of her. The way she would smile coyly at him after calling him "Veggie-chan"   
  
knowing fully how it angered him. The way he could tell what she was feeling just by   
  
looking into her big blue eyes. She was even curious about his life on his planet, and had   
  
asked him questions about bonding. No one had ever been interested in anything having to   
  
do with Vegeta or his planet. He finally understood what was going on when he could feel   
  
Bulma's anguish. He could sense it. She was to be his mate. If she would accept him.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't understand." Bulma gasped as she pushed from his grasp. Vegeta   
  
smirked at her flushed cheeks, and wild eyes. She wanted him...oh yeah, she wanted him.   
  
Vegeta closed the distance between them again and pulled her to him.   
  
"You not understand, little one? You know exactly why I came back, and you   
  
know exactly why I kissed you." Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, and found such love   
  
and desire there she was caught off guard. Usually, his eyes were a mask; a black fog she   
  
could not see into. Could this be true? Was he trying to say-  
  
"You want me?" She asked in a small voice; so unsure and scared. Afterall, her last   
  
relationship had been Yamucha. Already she and Vegeta's relationship had reached far   
  
beyond what she and Yamucha's ever could. Bulma KNEW Vegeta. She was his. Vegeta   
  
carressed her cheek, smirking.  
  
"Yes, my mate. I want YOU. I want you forever." Bulma's eyes filled with happy   
  
tears, as she flung her arms around him, and gave him the most passionate kiss she had   
  
ever given.   
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at this little creature's sudden aggressiveness. The his eyes   
  
closed, he liked it.  
  
The intertwined couple were unaware of the chopper circling overhead loudly.   
  
Inscribed on the side was the letters CC. Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
Mwa hahahhaa! wait to see what happens next my little one's ...... I just love cliffhangers! don't you?   
hehe.  
hallokitty -.- ;  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. fly with me!

what ever will happen? will bulma be rescued? will vegeta stay on the island? all this and more in part 7 of the island! dramatic, eh?  
  
disclaimer: funimation!funimation!  
  
The Island  
part 7  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MS. BRIEFS?" a loud crackling voice   
  
broke the silence the couple shared. Bulma and Vegeta broke apart and looked up.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta growled. Bulma put a hand up to shield her eyes   
  
from the sun so she could see where it was coming from. She gasped when she saw the   
  
large helicopter in the air, and the man inside with the mega phone up to his mouth.  
  
"It's-It's for....me." She put her hand up, signaling to the pilot that she was indeed   
  
alright. She turned to Vegeta who was glaring angrily at the sky.  
  
"So, are you leaving, woman?" He asked looking down at her. Bulma knew that if   
  
she left him, what they experienced...she would never have again. She shook her head, and   
  
instantly saw Vegeta's features relax.  
  
"Not without you, Vegeta." His eyes widened; shocked. With her?! She wanted   
  
him to go with her back to... civilization? He noticed a ladder falling down from the vehicle   
  
and landing near Bulma. She never glanced back, her eyes were on him. She wanted him   
  
to go with her.  
  
"Do you realize what you're asking? I haven't been...there...in such a long time."   
  
Bulma took his hand in her own.  
  
"Vegeta, I have everything you could want back at my home. I could make you   
  
training machines, and you could have all the food you want. You would never have to   
  
worry about anything again." Her eyes pleaded with his. He shook his head. He wouldn't   
  
leave his mate. That was not an option.  
  
"The most important thing you could give me is yourself. You're all I need." He   
  
whispered huskily before giving her a long kiss. "I'll go." Bulma grinned and taking his   
  
hand led him to the ladder. They were going home...home.  
  
Up in the air, and heading back to C.C. Bulma looked back at the island. It was   
  
amazing to her that she was leaving. She had learned so much about herself, and she was   
  
coming home with Vegeta. She glanced over at him, and grinned. He was sleeping. It was   
  
just like Vegeta to be incredibly romantic one minute, and then sleep the next, like nothing   
  
had happened. Bulma reached over and stroked him cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered before snuggling down next to him, and drifting to   
  
sleep, as the sun dipped past the horizon covering the sleeping figures with a red glow.   
  
Soon, their new lives would begin.  
  
oooooooooooooooo! how fun! anywayz stay tuned for the final and last chapter to my Vegeta and Bulma story. It's been fun, and thanks to everyone for the reviews that means a lot to me!   
~*~hallokitty~*~  
  
  



	8. epilogue

Well, the end has finally come...now, now stop your crying. Don't worry. I'll have more fics! I'll be putting my first ever V/B fic up soon. It's called "A Fighting Passion." So, please read it.   
  
disclaimer: you've heard it all before.  
  
The Island  
epilogue  
  
A year later......  
  
Bulma struggled to keep hold of the wriggling baby in her arms, as she was   
  
cooking.   
  
"Now, Trunks don't you want your mommy to finish making your daddy's food?   
  
Daddy will be angry, and we don't want that do we?" She asked stopping to hold up her   
  
child. Trunks giggled and clapped his hands. "No we don't." she crooned.   
  
"Woman! Where's my food?!" growled an irritated Saiya-jin. He walked into the   
  
kitchen to see Bulma with his child, both of them giggling. He stopped to watch this   
  
moment. Although he would never admit it, he thanked Kami for his beautiful mate, and   
  
his strong boy. She glanced over at Vegeta and grinned, holding Trunks close to her.  
  
"There's your grumpy daddy, Trunks." Vegeta rolled his eyes and came over to   
  
what she was cooking to take a taste. Putting his finger in his mouth, he frowned.  
  
" This is disgusting, woman." Now it was Bulma's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Then don't eat it, Vegeta. We both know you can cook for yourself." Vegeta's   
  
eyes narrowed, and she could tell that he was going to go on another lecture about   
  
"respect."  
  
"Woman! It is your job to make me food, because that is the proper respect that   
  
you must show to a Saiya-jin prince! Do you not know how to please your mate?!" He   
  
growled angrily. Bulma winked and pursed her lips.  
  
"I think we also know the answer to the that too, Veggie-chan!" She said in a low   
  
voice. Vegeta did not know how to respond to that, so he just turned and left. She was   
  
right, damnit. He glanced back at the kitchen. Vegeta would have to wait until the brat was   
  
put to bed and they could be alone. He hated when Bulma would do that to him. She was   
  
just asking for trouble. A smirk formed on the Prince's face as he went to his training   
  
room. Yes, she was asking for trouble.  
  
Bulma stepped into the shower after making sure Trunks was put to bed, and was   
  
sleeping soundly. Closing her eyes, she let the warm spray carress her tired muscles and   
  
she started to relax. Suddenly, she shrieked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she   
  
was pushed into the shower wall. Bulma let out her breath when she realized it was only   
  
Vegeta.  
  
"What did I tell you about stalking me, Vegeta? You know that scares me half to   
  
death!" She scolded. Vegeta grinned before kissing her passionately.   
  
"mmmmm." Bulma moaned into his mouth. After all the kisses she had received   
  
from him, they still made her melt. Vegeta tore his mouth from hers and moved down to   
  
her bonding mark, which he licked; remembering the night he had given it to her. The   
  
rumors Vegeta had heard were true, and "incredible" wasn't even close to the word he   
  
would use.  
  
"You still look as beautiful as the day I found you bathing." He whispered kissing   
  
her shoulders. Bulma's hands held on to Vegeta's head in an effort to keep him near her.  
  
"You'll always be my little monkey." She said reaching out and grabbing the   
  
swaying tail. Both stopped to stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"Why don't we go on a vacation?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"A cruise would be beautiful."  
  
"To an island!" The both exclaimed. Bulma nodded.  
  
"I'll make preparations right away." Vegeta pushed her tighter to the wall, and   
  
kissed her again.  
  
"You still have to prove that point you made earlier, woman."   
  
The End  
  
and then they had dirty raunchy sex! yay! okay, okay so i didn't write that in, but you can imagine. i suck at lemons...so write your own, dude. ::imagines vegeta in nothing but a shower curtain.:: ehhhhheeeehhehe ::nose bleeds::   
hallokitty ^@_@^ ----still imagining vegeta   
  
  



End file.
